Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} + 10 = 9\sqrt{x} + 4$
Solution: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} + 10) - 6\sqrt{x} = (9\sqrt{x} + 4) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $10 = 3\sqrt{x} + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $10 - 4 = (3\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4$ $6 = 3\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{6}{3} = \frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3}$ Simplify. $2 = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $2 \cdot 2 = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = 4$